Danielle Williams
'Danielle Williams '''was a flight attendant aboard Flight 92 during the September 11, 2019 Attacks and is a supporting character in the Forgotten series. In addition, it's revealed she has a crush on Nikolai Danilova Junior. Biography Danielle is seen calling Aaron Stark, American Airlines manager, and she notifies him of the hijacking and of the situation in the cockpit. She later meets Yuri Danilova face to face when Yuri barges through the door to the cabin and battles a PLR soldier and later kills him. Sometime later, Yuri lands the plane and butchers a suriviving PLR hijacker before officially getting acquainted with Danielle, during which she reveals she has a crush on his brother, Nikolai Danilova Junior. She later gives Yuri her cellphone number in order for him to contact her in any emergencies. From there, she's not seen again until sometime after the September 11, 2019 Attacks, during which she informs Yuri that she's asked Nikolai out on a date. Sometime after that, Danielle is seen aboard American Airlines Flight 43, a Boeing 747 en-route to Hamburg, Germany, which is currently holding Global Community Supreme Commander Leonardo "Leon" Fortunato, Unity Army director Walther Moon, Nicolae Carpathia, AKA Overlord, Alexei Kamarov, and various other people. The plane lands, but after refueling the PLR launch a retaliatory strike against the US for foiling the Flight 92 hijacking by attempting to destroy it, but luckily she learns that Yuri and his buddies are also on the plane and are currently fighting the PLR in order to save the plane. Unfortunately, someone throws a molotov cocktail at the plane, setting the engine on fire and eventually the entire plane, forcing everyone to bail out. Danielle is given a weapon-an AKS-74u-by Sandman and she fights her way through the enemy territory until she is reunited with Unity Army forces. From there, she isn't seen again in person, though she joins Task Force Underdog-and becomes Overlord's second in command. However, she does make an appearance during Project Damnation, which took place during the Israeli Campaign. In this conflict, she's on the run from the PLR and the SAS is sent to rescue her from her hunters. Unknown to them, Danielle is actually approaching their insertion point. Coincidentally, she ends up near the SAS squadron's insertion point, but the SAS insertion craft, a V-22 Osprey, is shot down over Afghanistan, where she was last seen before disappearing. The SAS learn that Danielle is in the area and they proceed toward her suspected location, which was supposedly a network of caves. However, they run into her a few meters down the path that leads to the cave system. As a team, Danielle and the SAS work together to fight way through Afghanistan until they reach Himachal Pradesh, India, just in time to witness the Battle of Himachal Pradesh. During the first few moments this battle, she's not in combat. Rather, she's just a spectator at a safehouse operating by Russian Loyalists and Serbian Loyalists, where she's protected. However, the safehouse is eventually compromised, forcing her and the allied forces to fight their way through Himachal Pradesh, where she reunites with Task Force Underdog. She later gets to operate a UGV; Yuri Danilova orders her to operate the UGV while Yuri's assault team reaches the chopper on foot, where they prepare to escape from the town. Later, Danielle is forced to run through the town after the UGV is destroyed by a Russian drone, dodging mortars. Fortunately, she's able to reach a river, but she's nearly left behind. Luckily, she's seen by Yuri and Sandman declares she's an official member of Task Force Underdog. From there, she isn't seen until the Bozrah Invasion and the Ben-Hinnom Offensive. During these two battles, she's the leader of a formation of A-10 "Warthogs" and provides air support for Task Force Underdog operatives. Finally, she fights against the Inner Circle during the Battle of Jerusalem, but she pilots a helicopter-an Mi-24-to provide air support. However, she's eventually shot down and Henry Blackburn fights his way toward her and then puts up a heroic stand to repel the Inner Circle so Danielle can escape, resulting in his third (and official) death. Trivia *She's the first flight attendant in the series. *She's also the first Task Force Underdog member to not be in combat during any major battles outside of the Israeli Campaign. *It's unknown how Danielle reached the SAS insertion point the minute they arrived; she must've done some real exercising during her little trek. Gallery An AMT Hardballer .45 Longslide.jpg|The AMT Hardballer Longslide that Danielle uses...occasionally. Akimbo Skorpions.png|Danielle with akimbo Skorpions An AK47...used by an American?.jpg|Danielle during Project Damnation Quotes ''"Sir, uh, thank you for that." -Danielle when she first meets Henry Blackburn "Hey, guys, do something!" - Danielle before Wallcroft shoots the last PLR gunman. "I'm Danielle, Danielle Williams. Nice to meet you." "Gee, you look pretty cute for a flight attendant." "Err, thanks." - Danielle while talking to Yuri Danilova after the Flight 92 incident. "The Band Perry? SERIOUSLY?!" - Danielle reacting to The Band Perry joining Task Force Underdog. "AAAH! Oh my-! No! Please, Henry!" - Danielle after Henry gets shelled by a stray PLR misssile.